


Мерзость

by Alex_Licht



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прегейм, 2160-е годы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мерзость

— Что у вас там?  
С порога — и к делу, Сарен никогда не утруждал себя лишними приветствиями. Но Митра Т’Рис была этому только рада, общение с данным Спектром однозначно не входило в список приятных занятий главы полицейского департамента колонии.  
— Один выживший преступник. Ему очень повезло.  
— Посмотрим насчет последнего. Я с ним поговорю. Он в камере для допросов?  
— Да.  
Сарен тут же развернулся, не теряя времени.   
— Эй! Хоть что-то, пригодное для допроса, нам потом еще останется? — крикнула она ему в спину.  
— Это вас более не касается, офицер.  
Звук захлопывающейся двери стал красноречивым завершением разговора.  
Азари ничего не осталось, кроме как задумчиво смотреть на то место, где еще пару секунд назад был Спектр. «Ему очень повезло», — она сказала так про преступника. Однако сейчас уже успела осознать, что была неправа. Повезло совсем не выжившему, а погибшим. 

Человек, сидящий в кресле для допросов, в глазах Сарена абсолютно ничем не выделялся. Впрочем, как и вся их раса. Галактическая погань, едва выбравшаяся с родной планеты, слухом не слышавшая, что такое закон и порядок. Будто батарианцев было мало...  
— Ты понимаешь, зачем я здесь, человек. Так ведь? Предлагаю не тратить мое время.  
— У меня есть имя! — осклабился заключенный. — Меня зовут Джейк Харрис.  
— Плевал я на твое имя. Все, что мне интересно — данные. Не вы сами спланировали этот налет. И ты вполне можешь знать... кто отдавал приказы? Кому это было выгодно?  
— Иди ты...  
— Неправильный ответ.  
Когти Сарена сомкнулись на плече Джейка. Хруст костей, крик, попытка вырваться — но чертовски сложно куда-то деться, будучи прикованным к креслу.  
— Начнем с начала? Костей у тебя еще много.  
Но и второй, и третий ответы тоже оказались неверными. Погань держалась крепко. Не то, чтобы время было сильно уж критично... Но так и сознание от боли потерять недолго. А подобное — недопустимо. Пора было менять тактику, но как?

Человек невольно подсказал сам. Выдавив из себя, сквозь хрип очередное ругательство.  
— Можешь поцеловать мой член, пластинчатое чудовище! Все равно ничего не добьешься.  
«Поцеловать, простите, что? Какая гадость. Хотя...», — услышанное от человека удивило и вызвало брезгливость, но, в то же время, указало на столь простое решение задачи.  
— Пластинчатое чудовище, говоришь... — Сарен преобразился. Его движения стали медленными, а голос, внезапно, почти мягким. — А мне всегда было интересно, каково это для вас... — он приблизился снова вплотную, наклонился, навис над заключенным, — быть настолько уязвимыми...  
Когти скользнули под одежду. Царапая, но при том лаская. И это вызвало нужную реакцию. Ту, что не получилось вырвать грубой силой. Страх. Панику. Ужас.  
— Что... что ты делаешь?  
Расширенные зрачки. Попытки вывернуться из захватов, невзирая на очевидную боль от свежих переломов. Полная потеря жертвой самообладания.  
— А ты сам как думаешь? Так каково оно? Скажи мне.

Вода смывает не только чужую кровь. И не столько ее, сколько сам факт происходившего. Какая же все-таки мерзость. Нет, Сарена не тошнило и даже не коробило. Он просто сухо констатировал факт. Мерзость. Но информация была получена. Тот человек сказал ему все, что только знал, перед тем, как хрустнула его незащищенная шея.  
Жаль только, что вода не может смыть главного. Первопричины. Того, что на самом деле болело, с того самого дня, как пришлось умереть Десоласу. Из-за этих.  
Но все встанет на свои места. И все встанут. Об этом Сарен еще позаботится.


End file.
